Overboard
by D-Money626
Summary: The Doctor, Martha, Rose & remaining crew of S.S. Centari defend themselves against an invading opponent that they have yet to see. This is 5th episode of a different Series 4 and part 2 of a 2 parter. "Just try to hold them off the best you can!"
1. Previously on Doctor Who

Previously on Doctor Who...

In the blackness of space a spaceship about the size of a large warehouse with the words 'S.S Centari' printed on its side moves.

"Sir, there's… nothing…"

The Captain yells, "We're under attack!"

A faint chilling growling noise resounds from the speakers while Veronica regards the Doctor. "It's been a constant sound on the radio since we were hit."

"Captain, two new life signatures have just been recognized. They're on the ship and they're moving in our direction!"

The computer screen shows two red dots and two blue dots on the ship. The red dots representing humans and the blue being the Ice Pirates.

Suddenly the red dots blink and disappear. The Captain's face falls hard as he turns his head to everyone else in the room. "We've lost them."

Veronica cries as Martha asks hopefully, "And the Ice Pirates?"

"Negative. They are still moving towards us."

Everyone looks at the giant viewing screen. What they see looks like a giant asteroid right above them, but it's blinking. Martha's mouth is wide open. "Oh, my God."

"I-gave-you-a chance-Now-you-will-die."

Read part one, "Mission to the Stars" if this trailer isn't enough.


	2. Conference at Twilight

The computer had just played the life threatening message from the Ice Pirates as the remaining half of the crew of the S.S. Centari and the three time travelers stared in shock. Right on the view screen showing the space around them, sat a huge blinking asteroid with nobody having any idea what would happen next. Not to mention the three Ice Pirates that were already on board heading in their direction.

Captain Sam Andrews knew this was a moment that he had to take charge of even if his own fears threatened to overwhelm him. As confidently as he could he said out loud, "Alright, team, we can beat them. We just have to work together. I suggest we pair up and everyone gets a gun. Yes, especially you three!" The Captain pointed at the the three time travelers, the Doctor, Martha, and Rose.

The Doctor grinned a knowing smile. "That's a great plan, Captain, but there's just one, incy, tiny, little thing I'd change."

"And that is?"

"Bullets can't stop the Ice Pirates. They're skin is slightly different than ours."

The Captain was furious. "And you didn't tell us when we sent Jules and Martin!"

The Doctor raised his hands and voice in surrender and defense. "I didn't know about these new bodies. I swear."

A knowing look passed between him and the Captain before Martha got the topic back to the present. "How are they different?"

"Hard to explain because I simply don't know all the details, but best way to put it is their body temperature is so naturally low that everything is literally as tough as ice."

Rose joked, "So how do we exactly stop them then? Melt them?"

The Doctor suddenly grabbed her from behind and squeezed her happily. "Rose, sometimes you're just too bloody brilliant for your own good!"

The Doctor let her go and she turned around. "No, Seriously?

Veronica was surprised. "So you're telling us that these creatures that we can't shoot with bullets are susceptible to something as simple as heat?"

"As simple as pie. And I do like pie! Ice is a solid which also is their form, but when ice melts all you got is a great, great big puddle of water."

Martha suggested, "Does anyone got things like lighters, flare guns, things like that?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't think it's enough. We need a hotter source."

Sam suggested and threw an idea out that he thought was impossible. In this situation an idea was an idea and as captain of this vessel he would not let any idea not be heard, including his own. "Well this may be a stretch, but the hottest thing on this ship is the engine."

Rose supplied, "Now if we could only gather that heat into something."

"There's a way!" said the Doctor triumphantly.

Sam was skeptical that his idea was even possible. "How do you harness heat from an engine?"

The Doctor answered, "With an energy converter, of course."

"Yeah, but we haven't got one."

"Yes we do!" brilliantly grinned the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

Veronica asked, "What's that?"

"My sonic screwdriver."

"Sonic what?"

"Screwdriver… you know the tool that you usually use on screws, except it's, you know, sonic."

Sam figured the Doctor could have been right, but did not know how it related. "But, how is this screwdriver an energy converter?"

"Actually it's not. Just a tool, but I could use it to transfer energy from a source like the engine."

Sam smiled. "But, that's brilliant!"

"Isn't it though? All you have to do is change the setting to an energy converter, point, click, and triangulate the two into one fell swoop."

Martha muttered to Rose disapprovingly, "Boys and their toys…"

"Believe me, I know all about it. You should have seem him go off around this bloke named Jack."

Martha wasn't sure if she was talking about the same person she had met, so she decided to curiously ask her. "Jack Harkness?"

Rose's eyes lit up in shock. "You know Jack Harkness?" She could not believe it! Jack had been left on that game station and according to the Doctor, had died there. Did he lie to her about that? Wouldn't be the first time, but this would just be despicable of him if it were true.

Martha laughed. "Know him? How could you forget him?"

Rose was just about to reply when she got interrupted by the Captain of the present ship they were on. Captain Andrews was in full take-charge mode. "Alright guys we have to do this quick and effectively so I'm going to split you up. Doctor, you and Rose should work on transferring the energy. Veronica and Martha, I want you two to try and seal off doors so our captors will take longer to get here. And that leaves me. I'll alert you all about what's going on from here through your own personal coms and make sure both sides stay connected." He threw a com to Veronica and the Doctor who both caught theirs.

The anticipation was high amongst everyone, but at least they all had a better chance to overcome this invasion if they could stay working as a team.

Sam finished his speech, "Alright team, mankind is not falling to the Ice Pirates, not on my watch!"


	3. Hot Pursuit

Following the plan made by Captain Sam Andrews, the Doctor and Rose used the right exit from the control room while Martha and Veronica left though the left one. Martha didn't like this plan one bit because if she had the opportunity to pick, the pairs would have been different. Not that this fact would have surprised anyone, but still the same sometimes it was the familiar that hurt the worst. While walking out she couldn't help but look back at the backs of those two together with regret while she went the other way.

It wasn't that she thought these pairs would really mean anything in the end. Her problem was in the repetition that was beginning to become more and more frequent as of late. Those two had been partnered up because the Captain must have figured that Rose was a better compliment to the Doctor than her. Of course, she wasn't shocked or anything, but sometimes these little things bothered her more than they should.

Sam's voice broke through Veronica's com and broke her from her reverie. "An Ice Pirate is heading your way from the kitchen; try to block off the door nearest you the best you can."

Veronica had no idea how she was going to seal this door. She decided that her new partner who had done some space travel may know more than her. "What can we seal it with?"

"Um…crates? Glue? Ice?"

Veronica had dismissed the first two quickly based on resources, but was rather intrigued by that last suggestion. "Ice! That's a fantastic idea - it just might work!" The technician moved toward some containers in the corner. "You see most of the journey we actually spend in cryro-stasis. If we were awake we'd consume too much, so there's plenty of stock of dry ice." Veronica lifted a container showing Martha. "Grab a pair of gloves will ya and help me?"

After putting on the gloves that had been left there after their last use, they removed the dry ice. The ice was so cold that it was noticeably smoking as they moved it carefully over to the door.

"So, I take it we kind of just rub it?"

Veronica nodded. "We haven't got the time to chisel it presently, so we can just temporarily clog the crevices, so they can't get through."

Both women helped moved the block of ice slowly along the outside of the door until residue started falling off from the friction.

Suddenly, Martha and Veronica's hearts stopped when they heard movement on the other side of the door. The Ice Pirate was there and they could only hope they had sealed it enough or else this was it. As they continued to run the ice along the door hoping to solidify it they heard beeping. Their pursuer was entering the codes to open the door.

Two beeps sounded signaling the door was to open and it rumbled. The door scraped into the ice in its crevices while it began to creep open. Together they held the now smaller piece of ice ready to use it as a possible weapon. Martha watched the opening seeing a shadow on the other side knowing full well what it was.

The door finally ground to a halt only leaving a small opening a couple inches wide while silence fell around them as the women caught their breaths. Their attacker couldn't get through!

Suddenly, a whitish gray arm sprung through the door and Martha jumped back in complete fear after seeing it come at her. The arm moved around attempting to thrash at them as the creature on the other side of the door growled in vain.

With a final growl their pursuer withdrew its hand and they heard the sound of it heading the other direction. Martha and Veronica took their opportunity to catch their breath once again. They may have survived this one, but they still had a couple more doors to block to protect the main control room….

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose ran down another corridor toward the engine room. They couldn't attract attention to themselves, but they knew that they had to move and do so very fast.

The Doctor's com sounded with Sam's voice. "You guys got an Ice Pirate heading your way from the habitation room. Take your first left."

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor noticed a shadow coming from the direction they were heading. An arm quickly showed itself from behind a wall and shot from a gun at him.

With his quick thinking, the Doctor grabbed Rose and thrust her down with him as the bullet whizzed by above their heads.

Another shot followed towards them and instinctually the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they ran left into another corridor. Behind them they did not look back as they heard the Ice Pirate chasing them. It began to open fire on them again.

Rose shouted, "We've gotta shake him!" Sensing the need to do so, the Doctor quickly pulled out the sonic screwdriver on the controls for the door next to them and it quickly slid open. He pulled Rose in with him before she slammed the door shut and the Doctor used the sonic to shorten out the controls with a spark.

"There." As their pursuer closed in on approaching the door, they tuned out noticing they were in a dark supply room with only one way out and it was behind their backs. Still the Doctor's action would only stall it and they both seemed to realize that as they scanned for the best hiding place.

As the first beep sounded the Doctor and Rose ran over behind several boxes and hid behind them. Another beep and they became deathly quiet and held their breathes. A third beep sounded and after a couple of seconds the door flew open.

Knowing they could not look up and be seen, they stayed looking at each other on the ground as the shadow of their pursuer began to creep closer to them.

The Ice Pirate stopped at the door, and Rose quickly grabbed a stray oval object smiling at the Doctor. He nodded encouragingly at her right before she threw it on the other side of the room behind some other boxes.

Their pursuer opened fire immediately on the spot that the object had thumped on the ground. Before either the Doctor or Rose could sigh of relief they heard another round of firing, but it was at the box that was directly in front of them. Thankfully, it was a very full box with lots of insulation.

The time travelers used their hands to shield their heads before the firing stopped and they heard the sound of empty shells hit the floor with an accompanying growl from their attacker.

The Doctor smiled at Rose hopefully, "Good, he's out…we can outrun him now!" He gave her his hand and they took off running not daring to look at the startled whitish gray blob of an humanoid that was in the middle of the room reloading its gun.

They ran out of the room and took a left to return to the corridor toward the engine room. Again, they heard firing behind them.

As the the Doctor and Rose approached a corridor door, it slid open from their motion and closed behind them. The Doctor briefly grabbed the side controls and grabbed the wires with all his mite to disable it. With a fizzle they laughed in relief and continued running.

Behind them, they heard the frustrated growl of the Ice Pirate trying to get through the door by banging on it get quieter the further they went. The engine corridor was mere minutes away, but they still had to get there first…


	4. Night Stalker

Veronica and Martha sat down with their backs against a different door from before to temporarily rest after having sealed it with dry ice. Veronica observed, "That'll hold them for now."

The com sounded with the Captain's voice, "Good work, you guys. Right now it's holding, but I want you two to hold your positions."

"Will do."

Martha motioned to the com. "Can I ask him something?"

Veronica nodded and handed her the com. Martha's voice seemed a little worried as she asked, "Sam, have you heard from the Doctor?"

"They're fine, they just closed a door and locked it, but the Ice Pirate is trying to outsmart the system, and open the door. All I can do is warn them of what's going on."

"Thanks."

Veronica became curious. "You kind of fancy him don't you?

"Well, I wish, but we're just really good friends."

"Right. So, he's with Rose?"

"You too, huh?" Martha sighed. "He likes Rose over me, and so it's like I kinda get left out sometimes."

Veronica smiled encouragingly. "Right, well, for right now we've got each other! Don't we? I mean, you seem like a good person. Don't worry yourself over what that man thinks. What's he know, right? I mean, what's so special about Rose that you don't have?"

"He's never really told me. Just kept mentioning her name before, but he lost her so I suppose that's why he likes her more – 'cause he saw what it's like for her to be gone."

"Yeah… Martin. I always had a thing for him. Can't…" Her face fell. "Just can't believe that he's gone…"

Martha scooted closer to her and rubbed her back comfortingly. It kind of put everything in perspective for her.

On the other side of the ship, the Doctor and Rose had reached the engine room. Before them was a round cylinder encased in glass with controls all around it.

The Doctor knew that time was short and they had to make this as quick as possible. He asked Rose hurriedly, "Do you see any random metal objects hanging around?"

"Yeah, right there!" Rose ran over to it and threw it to the Doctor.

The Doctor caught the heavy object smiling broadly and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan it. "It's perfect!" He then moved around the engine's console until he found a small crawl through door for repairs. The Doctor opened it and was cascaded by very hot smoke.

Once it cleared, he noticed one of the holes for ventilation. If he could expose the metal to the extreme heat he could have a potential weapon to combat against the Ice Pirate that was soon to catch up. The Doctor only got the metal object into the hole barely, but couldn't get it in more. "It's not fitting!"

Rose yelled encouragingly, "Push it harder!" The Doctor pushed as hard as he could and made it budge.

"Doctor, we've got company." Rose could slightly hear the Ice Pirate that was pursuing them. "Tell me you have it ready, I'm serious."

"It's not hot enough. Give me another second."

Rose tentatively grabbed another object. She knew she had given her location away by talking to the Doctor, but she might still be able to fool it and whack it with the metal to save time if she stayed quiet. She was ready to hit it as soon as it decided to emerge.

Suddenly, the lights flashed off and Rose was on her own. She really couldn't communicate with the Doctor now so she took a step back slowly with her heavy metal makeshift weapon at the ready.

Rose could barely see anything as the only light was coming from the opening in which the Doctor was in. A patter of a foot followed as she took another step backwards toward the light and the Doctor with her heart jumping a beat in response.

It was quiet, just too quiet. Maybe her mind had been playing tricks on her. Rose muttered to herself quietly, "I know you're here."

After a couple more steps backwards, she had reached the opening when she felt the Doctor's foot against her leg. If Rose called for him she'd give away her position so she kicked him.

"Oi! Watch it! What's that for?"

Rose shook her head in disgust at him before moving to kick him again, but at that moment she was roughly grabbed from behind by icy cold and whitish gray scaling hands which made her jump.

As Rose turned to look at her captor it immediately grabbed her body and pulled her back into the dark. She instinctually screamed before becoming muffled.

Immediately after hearing her, the Doctor pulled the metal out whether it was ready or not. He made sure not to touch the exposed heated end and dropped it to the floor before bringing it out with him into the darkness. It was so hot he couldn't touch it for more than thirty seconds so it stayed at his feat as he stood up.

Rose was nowhere to be seen and the Doctor was starting to get very worried. "Rose? Rose? Where are you?" All he knew was Rose and the Ice Pirate that was likely holding her against her will, were in the room. He could smell both of them. It was thankfully using Rose as a diversion so it could kill them both instead of just her.

He could only throw the object once, but if he missed it would all be over. The deaths of two of the members of the S.S. Centari were all the proof he needed. The Doctor had no idea what to do and he knew he had very little time in which to do it.

Just then he heard something kicked followed by an angry growl and Rose's voice desperately yelling "Throw it, Doc…muh!" Her voice became muffled again as he distinctly heard an empty click from a gun.

With his Time Lord senses, the Doctor knew how hard and in what direction to throw it, but knew he'd be throwing it straight at Rose which would knock her down and possibly burn her as well. At the exposed end it could melt lead. It was a chance he'd have to take to make sure she lived.

Just as quickly, the Doctor picked up the excruciatingly hot receptacle muttering painfully, "Ow!" and threw it like a hot potato into the dark.

Firing from a gun followed before he heard a couple bodies hit the ground with an "Oomf" illuminated from the light being given from the smoky metal. Pained growling and Rose's scream followed which made the Doctor race over to them.

As he neared, he saw Rose throw the glowing metal off of her and onto the other body screaming painfully, "Bloody, HOT!" It seemed to be over so the Doctor passed her to the wall and found the button for the lights once again.

Rose was lying there clutching her chest painfully while staring at their pursuer who had already started melting. It had managed to throw the heavy metal object off, but the grayish white humanoid figure was increasingly becoming more and more of a liquid. Its pained growling was almost heartbreaking until it ceased entirely.

The Doctor made his way over to Rose and asked her, "How bad is it?" When the Doctor was close enough she removed her hand and he gasped as she hissed from the deep pain. It looked bad at first glance and he was the one that had hurt her…


	5. Fire vs Ice

The Doctor made his way over to Rose expecting the worst. "How bad is it?" When the Doctor was close enough she removed her hand with a pained expression and a hissing sound from the pain. The Doctor gasped as he saw her clothing had been singed through in a spot on her chest, but thankfully the burn was not deadly. It only looked to be a second degree burn which made him smile because it could have been a lot worse.

With a pained expression Rose asked, "Why so happy?"

"You're lucky, Rose. It's just a second degree burn. I got some type of ointment in here." The Doctor reached into his pockets as her eyes watched and he pulled out a white bottle. "This will hurt. I'm so sorry, but it'll start the healing process."

"Ok." Rose tensed up for what was about to come as the Doctor poured some on to his hands and began to rub it on her burn. Rose writihed from the extreme pain and yelled, "Shit!" before he was done.

"There, not so bad." The Doctor laughed a little to himself.

Rose looked at him angerly. "It's not funny. That really hurt!"

The Doctor had sobered up with his mind going to a darker place. She wouldn't have been hurt if he had just thought of some other way to save her. "I know."

"I'm assuming you can't bloody well carry that thing for more than ten seconds, huh?"

"Even that's a challenge, especially because it's me."

"Load another one real quick while I get up. Might as well be prepared."

As Rose got up slowly and painfully, the Doctor grabbed a slightly smaller piece of metal and went back to the engine opening to jab it in there.

The Doctor's com sounded. "Doctor, a life source just vanished in the engine room. Were you able to kill it?"

The Doctor nodded before dumbly realizing he was speaking on a communication device. "Yea, their bodies break down when exposed to exorbinate amounts of heat."

"Good, good. How far can you carry it before it goes out?"

"Ten minutes and that's just if I have some type of non burning reciptacle to carry it in. Which I don't."

Rose had joined him by now still clutching her chest. "Keep thinking. You're the brilliant one." The Doctor and Rose both smiled at that. "By the way Martha and Veronica are alright and have sealed all doors to this room. It's all very temporary though and the first one that will melt is the one by the kitchen. When you make it back use that one."

"Will do."

"I don't have to remind you because we should have expected this, but two more have been transported onto the ship. Be ready at all times."

"That's us, ever ready!"

As if on an ironic cue, the lights went off again. Rose muttered, "Another one."

"This time you pull it out and you throw it to me."

"Doctor, I can't let…" Rose stopped herself and looked briefly at her burn. "Fine, but if you regenerate because of arrogance, I'm leaving you."

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I like a good magic trick!"

As the Doctor walked off into the darkness she shook her head at how weird he could be sometimes. She also couldn't help thinking that he didn't tell her when it was right to pull the metal out. She'd have to improvise. Rose touched the back of it. The metal was hot, but tolerable, which meant that it wasn't quite hot enough yet.

She began to get worried for the Doctor out there as it became deadly quiet outside. Part of her just wanted to pull it and be done with it, but doing that could just make it worse. It was easy being the defenseless one because a decision didn't need to be made. Making this decision was harder on her because she cared a lot more for the Doctor than he did for her. After all Rose loved him and he, well, didn't. If he did she had no idea of it. Rose sighed because the wait was killing her inside, not to mention the sudden angst.

It was still silent out there, but when she touched the metal it was excruciatingly hot. It was ready! Rose pulled it out and dropped it to the ground bringing it out with her. It was so hot that she needed to know exactly where to heave it before even picking it up. Where was he? Was he ok? She needed a code word of some sort. Something short that he could say before being noticed. "Marco?" No response. Rose became annoyed. "Marco?"

The Doctor's voice answered and whispered "Polo," and she knew exactly what direction in which to throw it. It was a shot in the dark, but she knew the Doctor had quick reflexes even in a completely dark room. The thought gave her confidence as Rose picked up the object and threw it quickly to where she thought that she heard the Doctor.

Through the illumination of the metal she saw the Doctor then catch and just as quickly throw it straight ahead of him knocking a body to the ground.

The pained growling commenced as the Doctor walked over to turn the lights back on. Once again an Ice Pirate melted in the room with them watching it die sadly.

Rose went over to the Doctor happily and half hugged him. As much as she wanted to fully hug the Doctor, her burn was still very much painful on contact. As Rose broke the short hug she asked, "How did you… how did you not get seen?"

"It has to be body heat. My body heat is lower than yours."

Rose realized what was going on. "Infared."

The Doctor's eyebrow poked up. "Where did you learn that from?"

"Did a lot of studying in the other world. I'm sort of brilliant now."

"That was never in doubt Rose. You're as brilliant as they come."

She blushed a little before realizing that her reaction was not appropriate given their relationship, or more so lack there of. "We know now how to stop them, but how do we do it?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure."

Rose suggested, "We need some type of fire, yeah?"

"Yeah, but that's a big ship, so they'll just keep sending men. We need something big that'll get their attention and scare them off."

"It's made out of ice, right?"

"Most likely."

"Give me the com." The Doctor knew Rose was on to something, so he did so. "Captain, we got an idea that just might work, but we need your help."

"Agreed, Rose."

"Missiles or bombs? Do you have any of those?" The Doctor began to grin from being so proud as he figured out exactly what she meant.

"Couple rooms down from you we have a couple defense ones loaded, but they've shown they're impenetrable of bullets. Wouldn't be much different."

"Actually I'm thinking it might because the Doctor says that just like their skin it has ice holding it all together. Sounds like they won't budge until they get a demonstration so if needed we'll set one on fire and let it go."

Captain Andrew's voice seemed to raise on the other end of the com. "But, that's genius!"

The Doctor smiled at Rose before taking the com back. "No, that's just Rose, I'm the Doctor. Send them a message that we're giving them a second chance, but let them know we mean business."

"Will do."

The Doctor and Rose waited on the other end of the com before the answer reverberated through the computer voice throughout the many computer wall communicators. "Sur-ren-der-or-die-We-fear-no-one."

"You have company heading your way, Doctor, Rose. Best of luck."

Rose pointed out, "Doctor, we have no idea how many there are out there and we, or I mean I, will give myself away from my body heat. This engine trick won't last us."

"Only one thing we can do."

"What's that?"

The Doctor noticed the materializing of another Ice Pirate behind them. "Run!"

The Doctor and Rose ran as fast as they could and ducked as the Ice Pirate opened fire on them.

He turned into a room with no way out and pulled an unwilling Rose with him. As they moved to hide behind something she quickly pointed out, "Don't you know you just got us trapped?"

The Ice Pirate that had been chasing them stopped at their only door out of the room and turned off the lights.

The Doctor stared at Rose and she stared right back as they both noticed something in the corner. Rose whispered, "Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Absolutely." The Doctor seemed almost too sure that he likely had no faith in his own plan. "Not at all."

Rose grinned mischievously, "Only one way to find out. Still you know what you need to do…"

The Doctor grabbed his com and whispered in it. "We're about to do something very risky so I need to say this. If something should happen to me… If something should happen to us, tell Martha that I… I mean we… It was incredible and I'd never have changed a single thing about you. I… we love you."

Bang!


	6. Final Words

Martha sat behind a door with Veronica waiting, ready for instructions, until Veronica's com sounded. "It's… it's the Doctor. I cannot even believe it, but we've lost their life signs. Both of them… I'm sorry, but we're on our own now. And Martha…"

Martha could not believe it. This never happened and there had to be something else happening. The Doctor never died. That just never happened. "Martha, he also told me that if something happened to you that I needed to deliver a message to you. Oh, this is hard…" The Captain sighed over the intercom. "He said that it was incredible and he'd never have changed a single thing about you and added… that he loved you. I'm really sorry."

Martha's face fell hard and she began to cry. This just wasn't true. It couldn't be! That was a real goodbye and he had even added that he loved her. The Doctor never did real goodbyes because he always got out of any problem. And Rose too? Her best friend, her too? It was all too much.

Veronica hugged her and they cried together for both of their losses. It had been a horrible day for them both. All they had left was each other and Sam.

Veronica communicated into the com with hope for Martha, "Still no sign of them?"

"None, and more Ice Pirates are on board. Just… just try to hold them off the best you can for as long as you can."

Veronica put her hand on Martha's shoulder. "Look, there's still three of us left. If we can hold them off until one of us thinks of something we can still salvage our lives and get out of this. We have to move on right now. Trust me, we'll all grieve together later. They deserve that, but not now. Not when we could extend their legacies."

Martha nodded strongly. She knew it's what the Doctor would have wanted her to do as she took on a determined look. Martha shouted, "No more deaths! You hear me Ice Pirates! No more deaths!"

They both quickly moved to apply another coat of dry ice on the doors knowing that they had to keep the seals going.

The com sounded again, "Corridor D, now! The barrier is falling!"

Both Martha and Veronica raced to the mentioned corridor as they heard the door sliding open. They were too late so they grabbed dry ice hoping to possibly use it as a weapon against their pursuer. Anything was better than nothing.

The door opened all the way to show their pursuer in all its glory. It stood tall with grayish white, scaly skin, green armor like clothing, and a red bandana around its head. The Ice Pirate growled at them menacingly as it reached for its gun to finish the job.

Veronica moved to take a swing at the Ice Pirate with her block hitting it right in the head. It rubbed its head briefly in pain, but pushed her away making her drop the block.

The Ice Pirate caulked the gun, ready to fire, before the entire ship shook. All three of them lost their balance and fell on their arses as the com sounded once again.

"It's them! The Doctor! They did it! Oh, yes they did it! Direct hit! Direct hit!" The Captain's sing song declaration was like Whitney Houston had just took the stage. It sounded that beautiful to Veronica and Martha.

The Ice Pirate seemed to be listening to its own communication consisting of growling. The tone in voice was the exact opposite as the soldier reacted.

"Part of their ship is collapsing on itself. Oh, I can't believe it!"

The computer resounded the Ice Pirate response, "No-more-We-with-draw-troops-and-you-leave."

As the disappointed Ice Pirate in front of them vanished before their eyes they ran back to the main control room to see.

Veronica and Martha stared at the screen showing the now damaged ship with one of its ends having collapsed on itself and a resounding fire dying from it.

Captain Andrews ran over to them and hugged them. "The Doctor told me to tell them that they have a second one ready and that they know where to hit them where it hurts!"

Martha was ecstatic, actually all three of them were, but something was still wrong. Veronica pointed it out as she went to her post. "There's still two on board and the Doctor and Rose are still nowhere to be seen."

The com sounded with the Doctor's voice, "Hello! That's us if you haven't figured it out yet."

Martha couldn't believe it, but her grin showed that she wouldn't have had it any other way. The Captain called out, "How did you lower your body temperature so drastically to their levels or even get by them?"

The Doctor offered, "Dry ice?"

Veronica commented, "You're telling me that you lot covered yourself in that stuff and they didn't see you?"

"Actually, that's exactly what happened. As Rose pointed out they only see in heat, so it was a gamble, but it defiantly paid off!"

All three of them laughed at that just really laughing that they were going to make it out of this alive together.

"Listen, Rose and I are headed back. I think our message has been delivered. Let them leave in peace."

Captain Sam Andrews stared at the missile release button on the controls briefly. He could press it and could end it all for the next person who traveled in this space. Just one press of the button and he could be a real hero, but the Doctor was right. Too much killing had already happened today so he looked away from it.

All three turned around to the screen again as they watched the now damaged Ice Pirate ship grow smaller and smaller until Veronica pressed the com and could not even hear a hint of growling.

A little while later the Doctor and Rose came through the door and Martha ran to them with all three of them in a deep emotional hug. Even Rose got close, who's time of hugging was brief, before muttering, "Ow" and backing off. Martha would have to ask about that later. They were a team that could withstand it all, and they had to never lose faith in that ever again.

After they had broken apart Sam went and hugged the Doctor appreciatingly as he asked curiously, "When or where did you encounter these Ice Pirates? That's the only reason we even survived!"

He smiled as they broke their hug and he answered cryptically, "If I told you I'd ruin history for the human race."

Sam winked. "Quite."

Veronica went over to hug Martha. "You just remember what I said, love. You are special no matter what."

As the Doctor skipped toward the door to leave he commented. "I see good things for the S.S. Centari ahead. I see them indeed."

Rose and Martha left waving to them leaving just the final two members of the crew of the S.S. Centari. They both held hopeful faces despite everything that they had lost.

Sam observed. "The universe must be bigger than we even think it is."

They heard the TARDIS' engines coming from another corridor on the ship. "Well, Captain, something tells me we won't have to go much further."


	7. Next Time Trailer

Next Time on Doctor Who...

The Doctor grinned. "Martha, does anything here look familiar?"

In the area the buildings seem quite new along with all the young people dressed as if they were attending a university, but in apparel from the 1970's. On one of the buildings a freshly painted logo is on the side spelling the letters, 'SLU.'

Martha jumped at the realization. "Saint Leonard University Medical! This will be my school in about thirty years!

An unknown young woman's reads something off a piece of paper. "I'm on some type of street wearing white like I am some type of doctor."

A different young woman tells Martha who is sitting across from her. "In these dreams I'm a doctor too. A doctor traveling with a doctor, and I really seem to like it."

"They're coming more frequent now more than ever before. Their more visual, more involved, and even more emotional. They're like nightmares sometimes."

Martha leads the Doctor with Rose trailing a little behind as Martha smiles approaching a table where the dreamer is sitting while announcing, "Amy Smith, this is the…"

Martha stopped and stared in shock as Amy jumped out of her seat and said "Doctor" reverently to herself before snogging him for all her worth.

"In almost every one of those dreams I was scared for my life."

The Doctor nodded his head and looked on at Amy darkly. "You have information in your head of things that you should never know about. They're not just dreams, Amy. They're more than that…"

Amy pleads with the Doctor. "I just want them to stop! You call yourself the Doctor, right? Please make them stop for good and heal me!"

Amy stops suddenly as she screams in pain holding her head with her right hand. "It hurts!"

The Doctor eyes Martha seriously. "Martha, only you can save her…."

Martha silently asks herself while alone. "Doctor, what is it that I'm supposed to do?" Unfortunately, this time the Doctor's nowhere to be found…

Series 4 will continue with "The Student" next week!


End file.
